This application relates to devices and methods effective to secure a light fixture to a structure.
Structures such as building, towers, monuments, stadiums, and bridges may be lit for illumination, visibility, safety, and aesthetics. Light fixtures may include light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and may be attached to such structures. LEDs may emit light in narrow bands of electromagnetic wavelengths from a light fixture, and may provide a desired light intensity or color.